


Sleeping Hazard

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Works
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Karu knocks out cold on the queen-sized bed in a terrible 大 pose after a tiring day at work. Sui helps him into a ‘better’ position but gets tempted





	Sleeping Hazard

* * *

“I’m home!” 

No reply. 

_ Hmm? I’m sure he’s home.  _

It is a warm afternoon, a lazy afternoon, the type that is slow and warm, the type that turns your body heavy. Sui proudly remembers fighting against the gravity of his bed, fighting against the temptations of pressing the snooze button of his alarm, to get out of his house and buy groceries for lunch. He promised himself to cook meals and clean the house today, and he looks forward to fulfilling those eagerly, to get the sense of accomplishment at the end of the day.

_ And Karu’s home while I’m at it!  _ Sui smiles at the thought of Karu watching him ‘work’. 

He shakes his head and places the groceries in the kitchen. 

_ Seems awfully quiet. Did Karu head out? _

Sui takes out his handphone. 

No messages.

_ Strange. He should be back by now. _

He decides to search around the apartment. It isn’t long before he found Karu, sprawled belly up, legs and arms wide on their bed. His mouth emits soft, peaceful snores, a slight smile on his face as if he yearned for this slumber for ages. A towel covers his upper body, which is still in the PE attire he wears at school; a simple shirt and short pants. No doubt Karu was on his way to the shower but was knocked out cold when he decides to, for whatever reason, lie on their bed. 

_ Geez, the bed’s in a mess again.  _ Sui smiles. It just feels like such a Karu thing to do, to go out and play with all his heart and come home spent of all his energy. 

_ Like a kid.  _

Sui walks closer. He grabs the towel covering Karu to keep. Karu doesn’t even flinch a single bit. Sui raises an eyebrow. He has never seen Karu sleeping so deeply before.

_Maybe I should wake_ _him up for lunch._

“Karu,” Sui calls. 

No response. 

“Karu, it’s time for lunch,” he tries again, raising his voice.

A snore replies. 

Sui looks on, clueless on what to do next. Usually, Karu’s the one waking him up, so he has no idea how to be the one waking Karu instead. 

_ T-touch?  _

Sui slowly reaches out his hands towards Karu, but quickly retracts back. 

_ This is so weird. It’s rude to wake him up like this. Yes... it’s rude. _

But Karu always wakes him up like that, so it should be fine? Sui suddenly feels a strange stomachache.  _ Yes, it should be fine.  _

“Karu, it’s lunch time,” he calls out again to no avail. He reaches with a finger and pokes Karu on the cheek. 

_ Cute.  _

Sui’s heart jumps at the image before his eyes. He rarely initiates physical contact without reason; Karu’s usually the one. But somehow the image of his finger poking Karu’s cheeks makes him...smile? In that moment, he understands why Karu likes doing the same to him. 

_ Cute. _

The thought passes by his mind again. Sui shakes it off.  _ No I’m supposed to wake him up. _

“Karu, wake up.” He calls softly, shaking Karu’s shoulder lightly. “Karu…?”

“Mmn, Sui…” Karu mumbles, and returns to snore. 

Sui feels blood raising to his face.  _ He’s dreaming of me?  _

“Karu, it’s lunchtime…” Sui pokes Karu some more. He continues poking his shoulder and his face, but Karu refuses to give a response. 

_ Maybe somewhere ticklish?  _

Sui gulps as he lets a finger run along Karu’s neck. Karu does not respond, not even a flinch. Sui wonders if he’s doing it wrong as he runs his fingers towards Karu back ears, and down to his collarbone. His heart beats faster and faster. Karu has an attractive collarbone and cute facial features. He wonders if he can just lean in and...

_ Shit.  _

Sui withdraws his hands. He blinks repeatedly as he heaves multiple breaths to calm himself down. 

_ That was close. _

He shuffles away from the bed and takes a last deep breath. 

_ That was wrong. I shouldn’t be doing that.   _

Despite that thought, images of Karu’s helpless sleeping face floods back to Sui’s mind causing Sui’s heart starts to race again. 

_ Cute... _

_ Wrong wrong wrong! Stop thinking about Karu! Lunch! Cook! He’ll wake up soon enough.  _ He hastens his steps towards the kitchen.  _ Cook! Laundry! Chores! Many things to do! Must not be distracted! _

* * *

  


Sui looks around the apartment. Lunch is cooked, laundry is done and floors are mopped. All in 3 hours! Sui can’t help but give himself an imaginary pat on his back for his efficiency. He looks at the time.

_ 3 o’clock _ .

Sui glances at the bedroom. Karu’s still not awake and it’s almost time to cook dinner. 

_ Is he not...getting hungry?  _

He hasn’t seen Karu sleep through the afternoon before. But considering the heat, he shouldn’t be surprised. 

_ But he must eat.  _

Sui walks back to the bedroom. Karu’s still asleep, still in the same pose but this time his belly is exposed, with his left hand resting on it. 

“This boy,” Sui sighs. “You are going to catch a cold.”

He slides Karu’s hands away and onto the bed. It was a mistake. Sui gives a hard blink and lets out a breath at the sight of Karu’s fully exposed belly. Unlike Sui, Karu works out regularly due to the nature of his work, causing his abs to be more defined. Sui looks at Karu’s abdomen expand and deflate as he breathes. He does not even notice himself licking his lips.

_ Nice abs. _

If only he can touch. 

_ Can I?  _

No he shouldn’t. 

_ But we are together, it should be fine…? _

Sui looks nervously at Karu’s face, looking for any signs of waking up. Instead, his eyes are drawn to Karu’s neck and collarbone, and the memory of him poking his cheek earlier.

_ Such a cute face.  _

He opens his palm and slowly moves it above Karu’s belly. 

_ I can touch it, right? Maybe he will think that it’s his own hand.  _

Convinced, he slowly lowers his hands, his eyes still fixated to Karu’s face for any signs of waking. 

_ Pat.  _

Sui’s faces goes beet red. He doesn’t know why. He has touched Karu’s abs many times before but this time it somehow seems...different. Sui’s frowns. He doesn’t like this. He shouldn’t be doing this. He doesn’t like that he likes this.

_ But we are together.  _

Is that enough reason?

_ It’s not like we need permission to touch each other. _

But he’s asleep?

_ Would you mind if it was done to you? _

Sui shakes his head. He’s not going to be angry if Karu touches him in his sleep. If anything, he’ll be...really happy?  _ I guess? _

_ I mean, it’s Karu. We are together, after all. And he won’t be more upset than me right? And if I won’t be upset, he shouldn’t? I mean, it’s Karu. _

_ Karu… _

Karu doesn’t steer from Sui’s touch. Sui’s hands moves along with Karu’s belly as he breathes, gently up and down, peaceful. Slowly, he begins to move his hands. Karu’s belly felt muscular, but relaxed and loose, perfect. 

Sui continues his hand motion until it becomes a rub. His rub goes further and further towards Karu’s upper torso, exposing more of his body as he gradually pulls his shirt up. 

Sui knows he should stop.

_ But I don’t get a chance like this again.  _

The opportunity to focus all his attention on Karu’s body is indeed rare. Sui wants to see everything. He wants to know everything about Karu. He can’t get that from regular sex, from showers together, from their daily interactions. 

His mind is telling him to stop, but his heart drops every time he thinks about stopping. So he continues. Every new place he touch, his heart beats faster, to the point where he starts to unknowingly bite his lips. 

_ Karu…why are you so cute… _

He almost feels like crying. He’s not sure why he’s going to crying. Is it because he’s doing something wrong? Or is it because of happiness from touching Karu’s body? He’s not sure. All he knows is that he feels really good about this, but that at the same time makes him feel terrible.

He stops rubbing Karu’s belly. He sighs, but soon moves his hand towards Karu’s face. He pokes his cheeks, again -  _ cute - _ as he begins moving his fingers around, touching his nose, his forehead, his closed eyes, around his head, through his hair, behind the ears, down the neck, tracing the collarbone and back to his soft lips. 

_ Dry. I’ll make sure he drinks extra water,  _ Sui thinks at the back of his head but now he wants more. Water can wait. 

He traces his fingers around Karu’s lips, dancing around his open mouth, where his snores softly emits. His heart begins to beat, a terrible thought entering his head.

_ Inside? _

Sui gulps. He’s not sure what he’s chest is beating for. Anxiety? Nervousness? Excitement? Maybe...arousal? He’s not sure. 

What he’s sure is that he wants it. Sure, they have kissed plenty of times before, but he has never...touched it. It never occurred to him to ask. 

_ I should ask.  _

_ I should ask if it’s okay.  _

The voice feels so distant. Before he knows it, he is already tracing past the lips, into the mouth. The insides feels soft and pleasant, and wet. Sui’s heart races again. Sure, he has felt the insides of Karu’s mouth before but never with his finger. It somehow feels more...detailed. 

“...Ahhmmnn.”

_ Wha…? _

At long last, Karu responds. With Sui’s fingers in his mouth, Karu closes it, and begins sucking on it like a popsicle. Sui covers his mouth with his other hand as he struggles to stop himself from squealing. He can feel Karu’s tongue rolling around his fingers inside as he sucks. 

_ Oh no. Oh nooo… _

Sui can feel his vision blurring, his heart pumping like mad. It feels good. He doesn’t know why, but it feels so good. 

_ S-stop! Karu!  _

He slides his fingers out. Karu wet his mouth before he leaves it back gaping open, and within only a few moments, he starts snoring again. 

Sui hasn’t recovered. He’s still in shock. He covers his face and takes deep breaths to calm himself down. 

_ Wha...what….was that… _

He can’t process what happened. 

_ Calm down. Calm down… _

He can’t. 

He’s still thinking about it, the whole event seared into his memory. 

_ D-dammit!  _

Not a word in his active vocabulary, but it’s the only word he could find to describe what he’s feeling. 

_ …This is bad… _

He moves his hands away from his face. Karu is still asleep, as if nothing happened.

“Karu, you should really wake up.” Sui tries once more, half hoping that Karu stays asleep and half hoping that he wakes up and end everything.

Karu doesn’t budge.

Sui moves in close to Karu’s face, until he can hear his breathing. 

_ He smells so nice.  _

“Karu, you should really wake up or I will have to help you get up.” Sui asks. 

Again, no response.

_ Well, I asked.  _

Sui gives a peck on Karu’s nose, then his lips. 

_ Mngh!  _

Sui gasps. His arms tremble. With excitement? Nervousness? Because he’s doing something ‘wrong’? He’s not sure. He grabs the bedsheets to calm himself down as he looks back at Karu.  

Still no response. 

“Still not waking up?” 

Nope.

_ Well, I did the Sleeping Beauty thing already. _

He gives a nervous grin. He isn’t sure if that’s a smart remark or not, but he’s a little proud of it regardless. 

_ Stupid, now’s not the time to think of something like that. A-anyway, I shouldn’t be doing this! _

_ … _

_...I can stop. _

Sui traces his fingers along Karu’s abdomen area. He feels the slight creases of his relaxed pacs. Slowly, with a finger, he raises Karu’s shirt, until he can see at first a bit of skin, and then up to his belly button, and then the entire belly.

_ I thought we are stopping?!  _ That voice seems far, almost like it doesn’t exist.  _ I want to see more.  _ Sui agrees. It can’t be wrong. He should do what he wants to do.  _ I’m sure Karu will not mind.  _

“Karu…sawa…” Sui whispers as he runs a finger across Karu’s cheeks, then lips. 

_ Soft...for a loud person, he really have boyish features.  _

He softly pinches Karu’s cheeks, his chin, and then his lips.

_ So cute.  _

He wants to know more. Is the inside just as soft?

_ Inside… _

“Mmn,” Karu’s mouth wraps around Sui’s fingers, suckling on it like a baby. 

“Eep-” Sui covers his mouth with his other hand. His mind goes blank with excitement. He can feel the wall of Karu’s mouth massaging and his tongue wrapping and playing around his finger.  _ D-dammit, n-not good.  _ It feels really good. He didn’t know it would feel this good. A part of him wonders if Rudo and Rako ever tried this. 

_ I-I can’t _ . 

Sui pulls his finger out, a dull pounding sound echoes in his head. 

_ Is that my heart?  _

Sui doesn’t know what to do. He never felt like this before.  _ Is this what they call guilty pleasure??  _ He heard about stuff like this before, about people doing something they think is ‘wrong’ and feeling excited over it.

_ Why does it feel so good?! _

He eyes the finger that was in Karu’s mouth, a terrible thought crosses his mind. 

_...I don’t care anymore. _

He takes a whiff of his finger that was in Karu’s mouth. 

_ …....crap...he smells so good… _

“Mmn, Sui…” Karu murmurs in his sleep. He licks his lips and rubs his exposed belly. Sui watches on intensely. Asleep, Karu seems so innocent, so vulnerable. 

_ So cute.  _

Karu tilts his head and continues rubbing. “Hot…” he slurs as he pulls up his shirt until his chest is exposed. “Mmn, Sui…” he slurs again, this time, rubbing the area between his crotch, until a few moment later, he finally stops.

At this point, Sui’s eyes are as wide as plates. 

_ What on earth is he dreaming, rubbing his c-crotch like that?  _

Sui stops himself. He noticed something else. 

_ He’s hard too.  _

He edges towards Karu’s lower body. Again, with a finger, he runs it up and down Karu’s thighs.

“Karu, if you don’t wake up, I’m going to…” Sui starts but he can’t finish. He doesn’t even know what he’s going to do. It doesn’t matter. He’s just making sure that Karu is still fast asleep. 

_ I’m going to be so embarrassed if he wakes up. _

He doesn’t care. Not now at least. He runs his fingers higher and onto Karu’s crotch, which is loosely guarded by a thin fabric that is his sports pants, and slowly climbs the hump protruding in the middle. 

He pokes it. 

No response. 

He pokes again, this time higher. 

Again, no response.

_ Okay then.  _

He runs his finger up and down what is undeniably Karu’s hard dick, massaging it. 

“Mmn,” finally comes a response from Karu. His face contorts into a confused frown. His thighs twitched. 

Sui pauses, wondering if Karu is finally up. 

“Zzz-”, a snore from Karu indicates otherwise. 

_ Well, here goes nothing.  _

He lifts the waist of Karu’s pants. Slowly, he pulls it down, centimeter by centimeter, pausing whenever Karu has the slightest reaction until  _ it _ is in full view.  _ It  _ twitches in the open air. A sticky wet trail stems from the lower side of his belly to  _ its  _ tip.  _ It _ slowly generates more, as Sui watches in awe. 

_ He’s having a wet dream?! _

Sui has never observed it this carefully before. He wants to touch it. He wants to make Karu come. He isn’t sure if he should. 

_ I’m helping him _ , he tells himself.  _ He’s in ‘pain’, right? _

_ Yeah, it’s the right thing to do. _

_ I mean, I have come this far, why stop here right? _

Karu dick feels warm, warmer than the temperature in the room, somehow. Sui cautiously strokes it up, and then down. The wetness that spreads onto the rest of the member makes it easy. 

“Hahh…” Karu moans. His eyes flutters slightly, but Sui does not stop. Sui doesn’t care anymore. So what if Karu wakes. That’s the whole point, right? 

Sui continues rubbing, curling, playing around Karu’s dick. Karu breaths becomes heavier and heavier, his body convulsing and squirming every few moments. Sui increases his pace in response. 

“H-ha! Haaa!” A huge shock causes Karu’s body to spasm, shooting his eyes wide open. “W-wha-? Ohh- ><”

Sui can only look back, hands still working vigorously. “Morning,” he greets with a straight face. He’s not very sure what expression to give. “Erm! I can explain, you didn’t wake up so-”

“Nngh! Sui! Wait! T-tissue! The bed!” 

Sui’s eyes go wide in horror. “Oh crap, you are righ-”

It’s too late. 

“Gya-!” Karu lets out a yelp, his pelvis uncontrollably thrusting into the air as he’s about to come.

“Wait! Karu! The bed-” Sui hurriedly places his other hand on the tip of Karu’s cock.

“Sui! Wait! Not there! It’s sensitiv- GAH! SUIIII!!”

Karu’s body shakes violently, releasing an explosive wave of semen onto Sui’s hands. Sui retracts his hand in mild shock of something hot and sticky entering his palm as Karu continues erupting, sending white fluid all over his body, Sui and the bed.

Finally, everything subsides, and the room is quiet again, save Karu’s breathing. 

“Erm,” Sui starts, glancing at all the stickiness around him. “Good...afternoon? L-Lunch is ready. It’s getting late and you should eat.”

“Aha -huff -ha,” Karu manages a laugh between his panting. “Sui, is this your idea of waking me up? How”

Sui face goes bright red. 


End file.
